


（扉泉番外1）我奶奶叫斑日天

by qinci86



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinci86/pseuds/qinci86





	（扉泉番外1）我奶奶叫斑日天

1.  
千手扉间拿着一本红皮笔记，居高临下地审视着故作忙碌的外交部长。  
他哼了一声，干脆坐到泉奈的办公桌上，上身侧转，单手支在那一沓公文上。  
泉奈拽了两下也没能从对方手下拽出公文，抬起头来怒目而视：“……你在你哥那这样就算了，在我这还坐得这么骚？”  
扉间无视他的挑衅，翻开小本本的倒数第二页，指给他看：“恭喜你，小纲刚才又打碎了我一瓶标液，凑满十次了。”  
外交部长面色发苦，悲愤地想把家里那个大宝贝拽过来打一顿，却又舍不得。  
他只能换个角度表示不满：“……为什么这么个破本永远写不完！”  
“哦，因为这是第74本了，我觉得下个礼拜就可以换75。”  
“……”

2.  
宇智波泉奈，木叶外交部部长，实际掌权人的亲弟弟，现在正在遭遇人生中最大的危机。

“所以说为什么非要打我屁股！”泉奈瞪大了眼睛，死死拽着内裤怒吼。  
扉间面无表情，继续跟内裤作斗争，“因为你跟小纲实在是太欠揍了，既然舍不得打小纲，只能打你了。别忘了前几天你怂恿小纲惹祸之后，还是我顶的锅。”他抬头直视那双瑰丽的写轮眼，“你哥给我打出来的伤，现在还没好全。”  
泉奈十分心虚，看了看那个小本本，最终放弃抵抗，闭上眼睛松开双手，做英勇就义状。  
扉间哼了一声，迅速撕掉那片碍事的布料。

“啪！”一声清脆的响声，泉奈肉嘟嘟的白臀上立刻显现出五个通红的手指印。他立马炸毛了，“死白毛你还真打？！好痛——啊！”  
扉间紧接着又给了他两巴掌，泉奈伏在扉间膝盖上扑腾个不停。  
然而扉间只要一想到最近水深火热的生活，便怒由心中起，举起带有厚茧的大掌对着泉奈娇嫩的臀肉狠狠打了下去。  
别说怜香惜玉了，他光是想到这家伙带着小纲惹的那堆祸都快气得冒烟。  
连续十几下拍击，使得泉奈的屁股以肉眼可见的速度红肿起来。泉奈被打得又麻又痛，更过分的是这个年纪被打屁股的羞耻感，他憋得眼角发红，连万花筒都开了出来。  
扉间正在气头上，不管不顾，毫不留手，泉奈的屁股肿的快出血，鲜红透亮。他实在是痛的狠了，憋屈地哼哼个不停。

扉间叹了口气，心想这下教训给足了。  
泉奈看他停了下来，语气立刻从求饶般的哼唧变成了愤怒的质问：“我哥都没打过我！”  
扉间气乐了，又是一巴掌。  
泉奈的全部注意力都集中在臀部，头脑发昏，竟学着小纲的语气开始胡说八道：“混蛋！再打我、我就哭了啊！”  
扉间伸手捏住泉奈的下巴凑近，当泉奈以为他要吻上来的时候，却听扉间满目深情地对他说：“那就哭吧，我最喜欢看这双漂亮的眼睛流泪。”  
泉奈张嘴就要咬他，扉间敏捷地退后，伸手下去握住泉奈身前的弱点大力撸动起来。

3.  
泉奈正沉浸在对方的服务中，突然感到后穴被灌进了冰冰凉凉的液体，两根粗糙的手指在内壁上不断搔刮，试图让这个销魂地快些进入备战状态。  
泉奈早就习惯了，甚至还自觉地放松肌肉。  
对他来说被扉间打屁股比被扉间上要羞耻一万倍，何况屁股真的好痛！  
扉间笑了一声，语带挑衅：“你真是越来越适应，不，应该说熟练了。”  
“我可是为了小纲，你懂什么，没有家族爱的千手。”泉奈早就免疫了这种层次的精神打击，还有空余回嘴。

扉间不爽，一边扩张一边揉他红肿的屁股。泉奈被揉的哎哎直叫，明明是痛呼却因前方肉茎被照顾得当而变成了悦耳的呻吟。  
扉间听得耳热，胯下迅速撑起一个帐篷，蹩眉说：“别叫这么淫荡。”  
泉奈立刻改呻吟为闷哼，低哑地声线夹杂着性感的喘息，很快便让扉间硬的更厉害了。  
他咬牙切齿地脱掉了自己的裤子，骂道：“你是故意的吧！”  
“呵呵。”泉奈背对他，竖起一根中指。  
扉间被他撩得性起，掰开红肿的臀瓣就把自己粗壮的阳具抵在一开一合的小嘴上。  
泉奈嫌他磨叽，晃了晃丰满红润的屁股，斥道：“快进来，怕自己又飞雷神？”  
扉间自然是要满足他的要求，一个挺身便全根没入。

二人因为照顾小纲，近一周没有亲近的机会，此刻仅仅是结合在一起的动作就差点使干柴烈火燃烧成一片火海。  
扉间握住泉奈的腰开始大力顶弄，嫩红的媚肉被他狂野的动作不时翻出洞口，拉扯刺激令泉奈必须死死咬住手指才能憋住呻吟。  
扉间粗重的呼吸喷在泉奈雪白的后背上，激起一粒粒可爱的小疙瘩。他低头去舔舐那微微凹陷的脊骨，粗糙的大掌不断抚摸拍打着泉奈挺翘的臀肉。  
那地方肥厚红肿，比平时大了几圈，夹得扉间舒服极了。  
他快速冲刺了几下，股间耻毛磨蹭到毛细血管破裂的臀肤上，扎得泉奈又疼又痒。穴内的大家伙还在凶猛的横冲直撞，迫使泉奈自己整个人的感官都被集中在了下半身，疼痛和快感交融，激得他真的开始流出了眼泪。

扉间挺直身体，换个角度碾磨最能让泉奈求饶的一点。  
他看着莹白玉如的美背上布满青紫吻痕，纤细柔韧腰肢上零星紫黑指印，还有那最吸引他的丰臀，此时色泽极为艳丽，一道道鲜红的长指印看起来淫靡得很。  
这家伙的体质真的很奇怪，明明没怎么受力，却极容易留下印记。  
思及这种情况是自己那发飞雷神斩的后遗症，扉间心里有些堵，将泉奈翻过身来开始亲吻对方的眼眶。

泉奈被他胯下的巨龙搅得有气无力，只能抬起软绵绵的双臂，默默揪住扉间的耳朵开始拧。  
扉间额角迸出一片青筋，对这作死小能手简直心疼不过三秒，他干脆开始粗暴地顶撞起来。  
扉间把泉奈的腿架在手臂上，死命往里顶，阴茎根部将可怜小穴的每一丝褶皱都拉直抻平，沉甸甸的卵蛋拍在红艳的臀肉上，痛得泉奈放声大叫。  
扉间最受不了泉奈在他耳边大声呻吟，整个人如同打了鸡血一般不停转换方向去碾磨泉奈的敏感点，直将对方捅得身体痉挛，双腿发软，连呻吟都开始变得越发甜美。  
扉间使劲儿冲撞碾磨着湿热的内壁，丰厚的臀肉依旧逃不脱他的疼爱，被捏揉成各种形状，红肿不堪。  
极致的疼痛与极致的快感刺激着泉奈已经被彻底开发过的身体，大量肠液顺着结合处被拍击得四处乱溅，泉奈情不自禁开始扭动腰肢，穴内的媚肉更是积极地吮吸着那布满青筋的大家伙。

泉奈忍不住想要更多，双腿自觉缠上扉间的腰，捧着那张看似冷淡实则热情的脸就吻了上去，将自己的渴望如实传达给对方。  
扉间面上无甚表情，舌头却用力在泉奈口腔里翻搅舔弄，下身更是如上满了发条的机器，频率极快地重重夯入那滋味美妙的洞内，在泉奈骤然拔高的叫声中将积累的浊液尽数射入。  
泉奈被他灌了满满一屁股，大量浓稠从洞口流到了鲜红的臀肉上，白红相间的美景惹得扉间移不开视线。  
他将精液在泉奈臀肉上涂开，随后举起手机咔嚓拍了一张留念。

泉奈刚才射的太狠，呛了口水，这会儿咳得满面通红。  
扉间赶快扶他起来，轻拍后背，还特地分出个影分身去倒水。  
清凉的水流入红肿嘶哑的喉咙，让泉奈舒爽地叹了一口气。  
“还敢惹祸么？”扉间一边给他顺气一边问道。  
泉奈虽然被干得浑身无力，嘴巴依旧很硬，“敢！”他心想，明天就带小纲烧了你的实验室！

扉间觉得这人没救了，他扶着再次硬起的巨龙抵住仍旧吐着热液的洞口，借着之前的润滑，毫不费力地将自己埋了进去。  
他盯着泉奈震惊的眼神，露出一个让对方毛骨悚然的温柔微笑。  
“没关系，今天一直做到你说不敢为止。”

TBC.


End file.
